Suji
Suji is the Leader of Icer's Squadron, he has the unique ability to possess someones body, he tried to use it on Sora but Shoran pushed him out of the way and got possess. He died when Ray destroyed his body and his soul ran out of time. Biography Suji is the Leader of Icer's Squadron and the most powerful, not much is known about his past except that Icer was impressed with his fighting abilities and chose him to lead the squadron. after Shoran and friends defeated all of the soldiers sent to Earth Icer sent the Squadron to kill him, Okumo was killed by Ray, Mako and Maka were killed by Tobi, Shakra was killed by Shoran, Jago was killed by Sai and Chisoku was killed by Sora. Suji then battled Shoran had the upperhand but Suji got desperate and tried to use his body possession technique on Sora but Shoran pushed out of the way and he possess Shoran instead. he battled Sora and he was dominating because Sora didn't want to fight back because he didn't want to hurt Shoran. Shoran mananged to gain control just long enough for him to convince Sora to fight back, Sora dominated Suji and pinned him down. Suji left Shoran's body to possess one of the other but they were too far away the only body that was close enough was his body but Ray destroyed with an energy wave, Suji's time out and his soul faded. Appearance Suji has greyish blue skin, he has viens that are visible at the top of his head and he wears black and brown armour with a dark grey scouter Personality Suji is ruthless, Evil and unmerciful but he's also a coward if he's outmatched he will possess his opponents body. Techniques His Body Full Power Energy Wave- This move is performed when Suji puts his hand foward and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent. He used this Technique against Shoran. Body Possession- This Technique is performed when Suji concerntrates his energy into his hand making a red flame around it, then he sticks his hand into his chest (without damaging him) and pulls out his soul. then his soul flies to a nearby body to possess it but there's a catch if the soul doesn't possess a body within 10 seconds the soul will die. Suji tried to use this against Sora but Shoran pushed him aside and he got possessed and after he was defeated he used it again to get back into his old body but it was destroyed by Ray. In Shoran's Body The Neo Destruction Wave- Suji was able to tap into Shoran's memories and was able to use the Neo Destruction wave against Sora. Rapid Fire- this move is perfomed when Suji fires mulitple energy waves at his opponent. he used this technique against Ray. See ya- this move is perfomed when Suji charges towards his opponent, put his hand to their face and fire an energy beam point blank. he used this attack against Tobi. Back Breaker- This attack is performed when Suji twlwports behind his opponent and charges into their back. he used this technique against Sai. Body Possession- After he's defeated by Sora Suji used this to possess one the other fighters but they were to far away but his old body was close enough but Ray destroys it and Suji runs out of time and his soul dies. Category:Characters